Short Circuts
by October Leaves
Summary: With only girls as friends and a crush on the school's icicle it's a wonder anything goes his way but when a man comes a'knocking with a special offer how can he resist the promise of a boyfriend?DarkxDai
1. Loverboy

Poor Daisuke, with friends that are only girls and a massive crush on the school's resident icicle he just can't seem to get anything right. But when a mysterious man comes a'knockin with a special offer how can he resist the promise of a boyfriend? DarkDai

Short Circuits

Power On: Loverboy

Daisuke Niwa was not your ordinary boy, in any sense of the word. First of all his only friends were girls, girls who happened to love meddling in his life. Secondly, he was in love with a boy. Scratch that, the most popular boy in the school and the resident icicle. So yeah, not normal, I mean how many people have a pet rabbit named Wizu?

It was that morning everything changed for the ordinary boy.

"Daisuke! Come on if you don't hurry you'll be late!" Emiko Niwa who was perhaps the most eccentric mother around shouted up the stairs. "If you don't hurry you'll miss the train!"

"I know mom! I'm almost ready!" he said this as he stuffed his shirt into his pants and raced down the stairs. His house just had to seem so much bigger when he was in a rush didn't it? He grabbed his bag and breakfast (toast) and ran out the door hardly pausing to slip on his shoes. As he raced through the streets pushing aside people and stumbling occasionally he noticed a man watching him. Damn the man! He didn't have time to be wondering why men found him attractive; he barely made it to the station on time as it was.

A hand shot up somewhere inside of the crowd of people and called out his name, "Daisukee! Daisukee!" Ahh, so it was Mio who had been given the task of waiting for him. Not that anything involving a Daisuke was a task for Mio Hio.

"Daisuke, you're lucky I waited! I almost went on without you!"

Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head, " Sorry Mio-san, I forgot to set my alarm clock and I overslept."

"Are you sure Daisuke? I bet you were thinking about _him_ weren't you?"

"Mio-san!" Now he was red, like a tomato that had gotten sun burnt. It seemed to him that people just loved to make him squirm.

"It's okay Daisuke, I was thinking of someone too." Uhh, when would she stop thinking of him like _that_? It was no secret that Mio was infatuated with Daisuke, and that Takeshi (a classmate of theirs) was infatuated with Mio.

She tossed a wink back at him causing him to blush and grabbed his wrist pulling him onto the car that was getting ready to leave. The two stood side by side as the car worked on taking them to their destination.

"Daisuke! Guess what? I got a new phone!" She had to speak loudly over all the other noise in the car. " Its soo pretty! Satoshi-kun gave it to me!" Daisuke sighed at the name, "That's wonderful Mio-san."

"Don't worry Daisuke, he'll return your feelings someday."

"Someday, that's what I'm worried about."

Daisuke slipped into his seat besides Takeshi, his sometimes friend. Class hadn't even started yet and he was exhausted. Just being with Mio was enough to make anyone swear of sugar for the rest of their life.

Red and White uniforms, skirts and blouses in this case swarmed around one of the desks, the desk that belonged to Satoshi Hiwatari to be precise, why all this buzz about one boy? Well for one he was gorgeous; with ice blue hair and piercing eyes that made girls and guys alike swoon, he had been dubbed the number one in school. Another reason so many girls tried to get his attention was because he was rich. His family had made many artworks in the past and they were all worth millions.

Why was Mio graced with Satoshi's presence? Well, she was his cousin and it was simply her duty to annoy him till he passed out.

Daisuke watched with interest as the girl's all turned their attention to Mio when she had announced her new phone or more specifically whom it was from.

Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief and caught Daisuke's eye. The two exchanged smiles and went back to staring at their desks.

Simling...at him! That was what was now on his mind.

Risa and Riku, two more of Daisuke's friends, walked in chattering lightly with each other. The two happened to be twins and it was evident in the way the acted around each other.

"Good morning Daisuke-kun!" called the sing song voice of Risa

"Good morning Harada-san" He said smiling at each of them as they came over to his desk.

"So, Daisuke, are you going to confess today?"

"Harada-san!" It was like this every morning and he couldn't help but laugh. Though maybe today he would. It was as good a day as any.

"I'll consider it."

Riku spoke up excitedly, " That means he is!"

"Yay! Finally, no more sulking!"

The bell suddenly rang and they all clambered into their seats, straightening their uniforms and making them presentable.

As school wore on, Daisuke became more nervous and fidgety...what if he became the laughing stock of the school? Would he be shot down? The words the teacher were saying barely made an impression on his mind and he was relieved to see Riku taking double notes, a copy for herself and one for him. By the time school was over he had gotten reprimanded seven times and had been caught daydreaming five. Oh he was nervous. Very nervous. He was fidgety and felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart in his throat.

"Daisuke, I told him to meet me behind the tennis courts, but you're going instead."

"Mio-san! I can't do it!"

"Yes, you'll do fine Daisuke."

"But Mio-"

"It's good for you to learn these things." She stuck her nose up in the air and wouldn't budge making it clear her word was final.

"Ahh, fine."

Daisuke slowly started walking in the direction, it might as well have been his death march but hey! Look on the bright side though, no more secret feelings! The girls had gathered to spy on this crucial moment in their closest friends life.

"What do you think he'll say?"

"No offense to Dai-chan, but no."

"Towa-chan!"

"What it's true Risa-chan, I mean _it's Satoshi-kun! _He'd never accept a guy liking him"

"What about you Mio-chan?" Questioned Risa.

"Well...Satoshi is gay as a baker so I mean, come on!"

"Mio-chan, bakers aren't gay." spoke up Riku rolling her eyes at her friends' strange American expression.

"The cards predicted fortune...but did it mean mine?"

"Oh blast the cards Risa!"

"Shut up! It's happening!"

And with that exclamation from Mio they all shut up.

Satoshi Hiwatari looked up as the boy approached; it was rather odd to actually expect his cousin to show up. Here he'd been worried se was going to confess her undying love for him, wouldn't that be great.

Daisuke turned red and opened his mouth, "So-sorryHiwatariIreallylikeyou."

"..."

Well that was unexpected; he looked at the blushing boy and sighed. Great. Love confessions, like he didn't have enough to deal with.

"Niwa, I am honored you think this way about me and I'm truly sorry but my heart belongs to someone else."

Crack, one broken heart to go. Pain, so strong and bright he couldn't breath. Daisuke's eyes went wide and he spoke in an almost robotic voice.

"Oh, that's fine Hiwatari. Sorry to have bothered you."

And with that he turned and ran.

Shit, why couldn't Satoshi get anything right?

"Well that wasn't good." Spoke the one with cooking talent

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Riku-chan."

"Well sorry!"

"I bet I know why he said no."

"Why Mio? No let me guess, he and you are having a racy affair?"Risa clasped her hands together as she remembered some of her favorite books.

"Really Risa, read much?"

"Towa-chan! Just because I read novels doesn't mean you can talk all high and mighty."

"But really, who?"

"I think it might be my other cousin."Mio spoke uncertainly

"Eww!" Riku made gagging motions as Risa exclaimed

"Isn't that incest?"

"Well I'd say it's not exactly and innocent love, though the word innocent hardly applies to that icicle."

"Your cousin...Krad?" Towa said as if struggling to remember

"Yeah, you met him right Towa-chan?"

"Oh yeah! He is an iceberg."

"They fit then after all, icicles do grow on icebergs."

"Your dry humor is so appreciated sister dearest." Risa found this to be a distressing situation.

"Well come on Risa, someone has to balance out your whooness."

"Maybe we should check on him?"

"I think we should wait a while."

"Wanna go pester Satoshi?"

Daisuke walked home the long way, not caring about the crisp fall weather. It just had to have been today didn't it? He seemed to always have the best of luck with all he did. Maybe he would wake up and it would be a dream? Not likely.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that when he ran into a man it didn't register for quite a bit. When he came to his senses he realized his face was in the man's leather top. He stepped back and began to swiftly apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I've been having a bad day, and not that that's an excuse. Please forgive me!"

The man with black spiked hair smiled and gestured his hand to follow him. " I have something to tell you. Follow me."

And so Daisuke followed the man through the crowed streets, weaving in and out of people until they arrived at a cafe where they sat down. Now really, what was this crazy man doing? And what was he doing following him!

"Well, it seems as if you've been having a bad day? I've got just the thing for you!"

This man _was_ strange. His clothes weren't normal maybe he was a cosplayer?

"Here."

A card was pushed across the table and Daisuke picked it up.

_Problems with Your Love Life?_

_Kronos Haven_

_ this was such a scam. What loser would fall for this? He pushed the card back._

"No thanks, I'm not interested."

"But don't you want something?" The man already knew the answer but, who was to know that?

_God yes! I want a boyfriend!_

"A boyfriend." it was spoken in a hopeful voice.

The man smirked and pressed the card into Daisuke's hand. " Go to the website for a free 3 day trial. It'll be worth your time."

Daisuke took the card and stood up to leave. As he turned his back he suddenly remembered to ask something,

"What-?"

He had disappeared.

Hmm, Loverboy? He was on the site now; thankfully the encounter had taken his mind off of Satoshi and his rejection. The 6-day trial had 25 models for selection. He browsed through the catalogue until he came to the sample for the Nightly Series.

Dark... with dark purple hair and eyes he was gorgeous. This would be the one, the one who got to be his boyfriend.

"This should be fun. The plan's been set in motion and all I have to wait for is the wheel's of fate to be set into motion."

The man scratched his chin and smirked as he looked at the house where Daisuke Niwa was currently placing his order. It had been quite sometime since he had been taken to someone.

" Daisuke Niwa, I will enjoy this game.

Standby: Preview

"Hey Lover"

In this situation this would be the appropriate response "Whaa?"

Satoshi stood; shocked that someone had actually had the nerve to hit him.

"Don't you **ever** hurt my boyfriend again. Or worse will happen to that pretty face of yours, got it?"

He wrapped an arm around Daisuke "Come on boyfriend lets go."

A/N

Yeah I know, totally OOC but what can I say? R&R!


	2. Startup

A/N: Well! Thank you everyone for the positive feedback. Yes this is based loosely on "Absolute Boyfriend" by Yu Watase, but since I've only read a little it's only going to be for the first few chapters.

Constructive criticism is highly encouraged but flaming is not.

Disclaimer: No one belongs to me, except Ceres (my Halloweentine)!

Short Circuits

Recharging: Startup

Morning dawned as early as ever in the Niwa household and Daisuke was somewhat regretting what he had done the previous night. A fake boyfriend? Why was he so pathetic? Boyfriend... his chest ached and he felt cold inside, finally it had sunk in. He had been rejected.

"_Niwa, I am honored you think this way about me and I'm truly sorry but my heart belongs to someone else."_

He wondered to himself, whom did Hiwatari love? Maybe it was Risa, she always talked to him, not that he said anything back but it was always a possibility. He sighed, oh well, might as well get ready for school.

Running to school seemed to be his new forte since he did it almost every day now. Wisely, no one was waiting for him today. He was still in an 'alone' mood. Sadly without anyone there, all he had were his thoughts for company. Mind drifting to the previous days events he sighed as he jumped onto the almost immediately leaving train.

His friends were all sympathetic towards him once he got to school.

"Are you okay Niwa-kun?"Questioned Risa softly. He could tell they were doing their best not to hurt him anymore. He forced his lips into a smile and winked at them.

"I'm fine Harada-san!"

"Alright Daisuke...if you say so." She turned her back and rolled her eyes; they weren't close friends for nothing. She stopped when she reached her group of friends.

Towa nodded her head in greeting, "How is he?"

Shaking her head and frowning she answered, "Bad."

To make this situation worse, Satoshi chose this moment to walk in the door. Daisuke glanced up and him and froze as their gazes met. Quickly averting his eyes as soon as they met Daisuke lowered his head. Satoshi shook his head and took his seat. Girls all around them exchanged glances with one another and shrugged when no one could produce an answer.

It was to be expected, he had turned down the red haired boy, but really! He should have had plenty of time to get over it. It had been unexpected when the boy had confessed to him; he had known that Daisuke was in love with him but he hadn't expected such a bold confession.

He knew he shouldn't have encouraged the boy with small hints that were merely acts of friendship. How could he even think about the boy with ever looming threat of his cousin?

The day at school had been... for lack of better word, painful. He had kept seeing Satoshi wherever he looked and his friends seemed to want to talk about it. He glanced up at the stoop as began up the walk to his door. His mother was outside examining a large box that had just been left by the postman.

Oh shit.

"Dai-chan! Welcome home! What do you think this box is?"

Hmm... Somehow he doubted no matter how well his mother took it the response, 'A robotic boyfriend' would not be the best one.

"He- It's an...uhh, it's a trial robot I got online! It's cleans and...stuff."

"Oh good! We could always use help with cleaning!"

Phew, crisis avoided. Now that his mother had settled for dragging the box up to his room he was left to think about how he would have the robot clean. He doubted something made for sex would know much at all.

He quickly jumped out of thinking when his mother called for his help and ran to help her. When they had finally gotten it up the stairs and he had convinced his mother that, 'Yes he could open the box by himself and no he wouldn't be making out with it (yet)' had she finally left him to 'assemble' it.

A body wrapped in plastic came out of the box as he pried it open. Falling gracefully out of the box and into a heap on the floor, he arranged the body shaped bagged so it looked somewhat human-like.

Daisuke looked in the box for directions and found a small manual, "Caring for the 'Nightly Series'"

Psh that wasn't important, he couldn't care for it if it wasn't even on. A switch...a switch, where would the switch be? He pulled back the plastic from the face and began to search. Ears? No. Neck? No. Legs? No. Where was the dammed switch!

Daisuke spotted and proceeded to pick up the manual and flip through it. Washing...clothing...pleasure...wait what?"

No... this wasn't what it was for...was it? Pleasure! And then it clicked, as if a switch had been turned on it now all made sense, Nightly Series, of course it meant sex. Maybe he didn't i have /i to use it for pleasure.

Turning on your Nightly Series model. Ahh, there it was. His eyes scanned down the page and took in the information.

Blah blah blah Model must be kissed to activate blah blah blah. Wait... hold up. Kissed? There was kissing involved? Well, there was when you had a significant other but...still.

He bent down and took a deep breath. Looking at the lifeless yet lifelike man he quickly brought his lips down on the others. As quickly as the lips had been touched he retracted and looked at it expectantly. Nothing happened. He knew it had been to good to be true, I mean really who gave away robots for free!

Daisuke turned around, despite everything he couldn't help but feel sad. He really had no one to hold him close. Then he heard a sound from behind him, a sound like the stretching of limbs.

Daisuke turned; eyes wide open to see a gorgeous (not to mention naked) man sitting straight up looking straight at him.

"Hey lover."

Man. Shirtless. Talking. Must. Spontaneously. Combust. This is what first came to Daisuke's mind.

Only when Daisuke had found a large shirt to cover the nude man was he able to relax.

"Hey Boyfriend."

"H..hey."

Daisuke was red in the face from the almost too gorgeous man sitting in front of him. He looked at the handbook and noted the title of his model. Nightly Series...what was his 'boyfriend's' name?

" What's your name?"

The 'man' turned his head and cocked it. " Hmm, I'm not quite sure. How about a name Boyfriend?"

"My name is Daisuke and yours is Dark. So don't call me boyfriend anymore."

"As you please boyfriend."

"My name's Daisuke!"

Daisuke decided that he would just have to bring Dark down to dinner with him, but Dark didn't even have clothes yet, how would that work out?

And so, with the request of the man to stay in the room Daisuke closed the door and walked to his parent's room, hoping to have a conversation with his father. Hopefully things would work out well.

"Oh hoho! Daisuke you never told me that the robot would be so handsome!"

"Mom!"

"Emiko-san!"

Emiko was staring starry eyed at the new 'robot' and was looking at him very curiously. Dark stared back at the slightly insane woman equally as curious.

"Mom, this is Dark. Dark my mother."

"Nice to meet you Dark!" She hugged him tightly in greeting.

"N-Nice to meet you?" Dark said while awkwardly patting her back.

Kosuke and Daisuke exchanged glances and Daisuke spoke up, "Mom, Dark is currently unavailable." Daisuke's heart was beating fast. What if his mother thought badly of him? Sure his father had been accepting...but it was his mother!

"Really? Congratulations!" She released Dark from her hold and proceeded to scoop Daisuke up instead.

"You're not disappointed?" He was overjoyed! His mother still cared!

"Of course not! I already new about your secret, it was quite a giveaway when I heard you moaning 'Satoshi! Harder!' in your sleep!"

He was mortified...his mother had heard him! Right about now would be a good time to sink into the ground.

Dark bent over next to him, "Would you like to call me Satoshi?" murmured the deep voice in his ear. If possible he blushed harder.

"No- No thank you! I'd rather not call you Satoshi!"

This outburst resulted in Kosuke, Emiko and Daichii (who had just entered the room) to burst into laughter.

"Thanks a lot Dark!"

"You're quite welcome."

Daiichi, who was in the kitchen decided it was time to save his grandson before he died from embarrassment.

"Emiko-san, we're out of tea."

He chuckled to himself as he hid a bundle of tea leaves away.

"Daisuke! Would you go to the shop up the street? We ran out of tea and your Grandfather would like some."

"Yes mom!" Emiko smiled at him and latched herself on to Dark again.

Daisuke grabbed his coat off the rack and the money that his mother had put down on the table, "Dark! I'm going down to the shop, I'll be right back!" He stepped out the door and into the afternoon and began to walk down the hill towards town. As he began to turn the corner, lost in his thoughts he suddenly stopped when he heard his name.

"So...what happened?"

He caught sight of Satoshi's back and stopped in his tracks, who could blame him for wanting to know? A shop's bell rang and he couldn't hear the conversation but when he caught wind of it again what he heard shocked him.

" Can you believe that he confessed!" _this is wrong!_

"Ha what a dork, what happened next Satoshi?"

"He just stood there staring, can you believe it? He's a fag!" _Daisuke doesn't deserve this!_

Daisuke came out from where he was hiding and stood in front of them. He was angry, something he rarely felt.

"Oh look the fag decided to join us! What are you going to do Niwa? Run home crying?" _I can't believe I'm saying this_!

Daisuke trembled with anger and opened his mouth to retaliate. Only no words came out. No!

"What's wrong Niwa? Cat got your tongue? Make out with so many boys you got sick from it? I'm surprised no one figured out your secret, I mean _all_ your friends are girls!"

No! Stop it! Stop trying to come out tears! Daisuke was trying as hard as he could to not cry when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"Did you make Daisuke cry?"

The two boys who had been talking about Daisuke stood frozen, the man behind Niwa was handsome, and intimidating. Dark retracted his arms and moved to stand in front of Daisuke in a protective stance. An arm shot out and fist collided with skin.

Satoshi stood; shocked that someone had actually had the nerve to hit him.

"Don't you **ever** hurt my boyfriend again. Or worse will happen to that pretty face of yours, got it?"

He wrapped an arm around Daisuke "Come on boyfriend lets go."

Daisuke followed but then spoke up, " Hey! I thought you weren't going to call me boyfriend anymore!"

Ahh, so it seems that things have been progressing nicely my little toy. You won't be so lucky next time though. Anyone who meddles with the matters of artificial love learns there can never be peace.

I'll enjoy seeing what happens next my pawn. The man looking down on the two boys holding hands smirked and jumped down from his perch, disturbing the leaves lying there.

Standby: Preview

Clothes shopping is always fun, but with four teenage girls and one robotic boyfriend you can't really expect things to be all that normal.


End file.
